


Flexible

by Ribby



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-12
Updated: 2007-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-27 13:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: He only hopes that the truth he can see of Gondor's fall will not be the truth that breaks his Steward.
Relationships: Aragorn/Boromir





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Without" challenge on [](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/profile)[tolkien_weekly](https://tolkien-weekly.livejournal.com/), and continuing my sword analogy from [Reforged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/30123606).

Without flexibility, a sword will break on impact.

Without flexibility, so will a man.

Not simply physical flexibility (which has come in handy more times than Aragorn can count), but emotional, and occasionally moral, flexibility as well. Truth is a varied shade of grey--and only flexibility can keep one from breaking against that.

He has learned that Boromir is physically flexible--to great pleasure. But he has also learned that Boromir is inflexible on the subject of Gondor.

He only hopes that the truth he can see of Gondor's fall will not be the truth that breaks his Steward.


End file.
